1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a load-adjustable vertically moving scaffold, and more specifically, to a load-adjustable vertically moving scaffold capable of allowing a worker to continue a work at a predetermined height by automatically lowering or lifting a work support when an object to be processed is loaded or unloaded, and adjusting a lowering distance per unit weight depending on kinds of objects to be loaded.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, scaffolds allow various tools or materials required according to a work process to be placed thereon, and are classified into a fixed type in which a plate on which the tools or materials are placed is fixed and a lifting type in which the plate is vertically moved by a separate lifting means.
Of those, a vertically moving scaffold is capable of adjusting its height by lifting and lowering a plate as necessary, and has a link structure in which a plurality of horizontal link bars and vertical link bars are connected by various joints.
More specifically, a conventional vertically moving scaffold, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a base frame 11, a mount frame 13 including a plate on which tools, materials, etc. are placed, and a lifting link structure 15 for lifting the mount frame 13, and adjusts its height by vertically moving the mount frame 13 by vertical extension of the link structure 15.
Since the conventional vertically moving scaffold generally has a complicated structure due to the link structure 15 for lifting the mount frame 14, there have been problems of causes of malfunction and failure being provided and supporting a load and also precisely adjusting the height when a weight of the placed material is relatively great being difficult.
To solve these problems, various vertically moving scaffolds have been developed, however, the conventional vertically moving scaffold is capable of adjusting a lift height through a pump, an electric motor, or other actuators, and has a problem of work efficiency being degraded due to long time required to control a height of a scaffold when it is necessary to frequently change the height of the scaffold.